Deltagroup (SPOILERS IMMINENT!)
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (All main human kids and Susie are 16.) Kris is in a bind when he, a bully, and six other humans fall into a world where they need to save the Earth while learning about each other. (Rated T for violence, child abuse and neglect, underage drinking and smoking, attempted and actual murder, character death, hinted racism, suicidal thoughts, cutting, vomiting, and language.)


Kris Dreemurr (Original last name is Feniqua) -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Red (a common thing in his real family)

Skin: Pale (yellow-ish in game)

Hair: Dark-ish brown, shoulder-length (his bangs cover his eyes)

Outfit (Normal): (Most of you probably already know by now)

Outfit (Dark World): (Most of you probably already know by now)

Personality: Calm mostly, doesn't really care for living anymore, secretly depressed, quiet half the time, takes on the team leadership, tries to hide his past

Creature Race: Human

* * *

Dustin Jefferson -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Orange (a common thing in his family)

Skin: Dark

Hair: Dark brown, short

Outfit (Normal): Black and white sneakers, dark blue jeans, a pale orange short-sleeved shirt, an orange long-sleeved jacket

Outfit (Dark World): Black boots, golden orange pants, a white sleeveless shirt, a reddish orange vest, a reddish orange bandanna

Personality: Can get mad easily, fights whenever he thinks he should (almost never), a little bit all over the place, tries to remain chill, stubborn

Creature Race: Human

* * *

Brianna Evans (Often called Bree) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Yellow (a common thing in her family)

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, half-way down her back

Outfit (Normal): Pale brown flat-heel shoes, grey leggings, a long blue skirt, a pale brown long-sleeved shirt with dark yellow ends, a fake yellow flower crown

Outfit (Dark World): Brown boots, dark brown pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, a reddish brown vest, a short golden orange poncho, a pale brown cowboy hat

Personality: Gets straight to the point, has fake accent, sometimes an easy-goer, is strict when needed

Creature Race: Human

* * *

Kaeleb Drew -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Dark green (a common thing in his family)

Skin: Pale

Hair: Bleach blonde, short

Outfit (Normal): Light and dark grey sneakers, black jeans, a very dark green short-sleeved shirt with long pale green and white striped sleeves attached

Outfit (Dark World): Dark brown boots, dark grey pants, a very dark green long-sleeved shirt, a dark brown cape

Personality: Caring, only fights when he has to, disapproves of Dustin's antics, sometimes can get mad, sweet

Creature Race: Human

* * *

Isabelle Stevens (Often called Izzy) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Aquamarine (a common thing in her family)

Skin: Tan

Hair: Dark red, shoulder-length

Outfit (Normal): White sneakers, black leggings, a sky blue long-sleeved shirt, an icy blue long-sleeved sweater, a pale blue ribbon at the side of her head

Outfit (Dark World): Grey boots, dark aquamarine pants, a dark grey long-sleeved shirt, a grey-ish teal hood

Personality: Calm mostly, stands up for her friends, never really approves of violence, bossy, a little bit annoying

Creature Race: Human

* * *

Milly Caster -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Deep blue (a common thing in her family)

Skin: Very dark

Hair: Black, shoulder-length (she has her hair up in pigtails, it's in a ponytail when she's in the Dark World)

Outfit (Normal): Black high-heel shoes, black shorts, an icy blue skirt, white knee socks, a pale blue long-sleeved shirt with paler blue stripes

Outfit (Dark World): Midnight blue ballet shoes, a fancy midnight blue and golden yellow shortish-skirt strap-sleeved dress, a golden yellow and light blue tiara

Personality: Calm mostly, never really approves of violence, kind of a narcissist, cares for others' well-being, always tries her best

Creature Race: Human

* * *

Lyman Carlson -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Purple (a common thing in his family)

Skin: Dark-ish

Hair: Dark red, short

Outfit (Normal): Light and dark grey sneakers, black jeans, a dark violet long-sleeved shirt with white stripes, a pair of glasses he needs

Outfit (Dark World): Silver grey boots, lavender pants, a lilac long-sleeved shirt, a wizard-like dark violet long-sleeved robe, a pair of glasses he needs

Personality: Calm mostly, only fights when he has to, seemingly apathetic, is actually really sensitive, smart

Creature Race: Human

* * *

Susie Crocodil -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Yellow eye-whites and black pupils

Skin: Purple-ish pink (purple in game)

Hair: Dark purple-ish brown, half-way down her back

Outfit (Normal): (Most of you probably already know by now)

Outfit (Dark World): (Most of you probably already know by now)

Personality: Calm sometimes, rude, school bully, aggressive, warms up to her team

Creature Race: Monster from the Surface

* * *

Ralsei -

Gender: Male

Eyes: White with hat on, pink with hat off

Fur: Black with hat on, white with hat off

Horns: Black with hat on, pink with hat off

Outfit (Dark World): (Most of you probably already know by now)

Personality: Calm most of the time, friendly, believes in mercy instead of fighting, most emotionally stable person in the team, a real sweetheart

Creature Race: Monster from the Dark World


End file.
